


Bad Daddies

by DryCereal



Series: "Week of Fics" Challenge, July 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Jumpcut-filler, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: What wedidn'tsee during "SAVE ME DADDY! - Dan and Phil play: Who's Your Daddy"





	Bad Daddies

“-Traumatically set fire to the house”  
  
He doesn’t hear what Phil says next, it’s one of those times where they’re both concentrating more on playing and emoting rather than paying attention to what the other person is doing, but when he hears Phil exclaim loudly, he immediately looks across at his screen and can’t help but react.  
  
“ERMMMMMMMMMM…!!” he says, pushing himself back on the desk for added effect, as Phil hurriedly clicks on the bedside drawer to close it.  
  
“Wait- no-no-no, what was it called?”  
  
“A strange rubber object” they both read in almost perfect unison, before Phil again moves his camera away from the offending object.  
  
“I’m just gonna leave that there” he says, as Dan muses aloud on whether they can show a large pink dildo on YouTube.  
  
He’s not sure if Phil’s nervous-sounding giggle is in response to what he said, or more generally about the fact that it happened at all, but there's something threaded through said giggle that makes Dan want to push this further, see where it leads. He knows full well that he needs to be less obvious than he feels like being right now. So, for now, he continues playing, finding a knife and referencing the shower scene from Psycho, even if he’s in the kitchen, before winning the round by shutting his baby avatar in the oven.

Before they start the next game, Phil turns to him, a flush creeping up his neck and across his face.  
  
“We can’t include that…” he starts, before Dan opens his mouth to object.  
  
“Phil…”  
  
“It’s really inappropriate…”  
  
“ **You** laughed!”  
  
“That’s different!”  
  
“S’not” Dan mutters, pouting slightly. “You know, other people will have played the game, made videos playing - they’ll **_know_** it’s there, that- “  
  
“Yeah, and people jump off bridges on YouTube, it doesn’t mean **we** sho- “  
  
“Alright, fine. _Fine_.” He grouches, starting up a new game.  
  
Three rounds later, it’s Phil’s patience that is wearing thin however, as Dan has started every game by sneaking into the bedside drawer then running or crawling round the house waving _the object_ around.  
  
“Dan, for **fuck’s** sake...!” Phil finally snaps, exasperated. Dan turns to face him, smirking slightly at finally getting a reaction.  
  
“I worked out why you dislike it so much…” he starts, fully intending to wind Phil up that bit further. “It’s because it’s pink, isn’t it? Not matte black?”  
  
Phil turns towards him, momentarily speechless, mouth open in shock, as Dan continues, “or is it what it’s missing, hmm?” He pushes himself away from the desk, quickly standing and heading for the door, looking back over his shoulder at Phil with a wink.  
  
“Bzzzzzzzz… Bzzzzzzzz…”  
  
He yelps and makes a run for it down the stairs, laughing as he goes as Phil jumps up and chases him out of the room.  
  
“I’ll fucking _buzz_ you, you cheeky shit! Get back here!”  
  
It’s a while before they resume filming.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ~~peer pressure~~ the Sex Toys Flash Fic Fest, and also for the 7 Day phanfic challenge. We'll see how that one goes though..!
> 
> What? You thought you'd get smut? From me? [Hope you're not too disappointed...](https://78.media.tumblr.com/aab34462f0601266c795fd5594c09daa/tumblr_p7alldyVT61rzbj5mo1_540.gif)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DryCerealThief) or [Tumblr](https://drycerealthief.tumblr.com) if you want to shout at me instead of in the comments here!


End file.
